1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a display panel, and particularly to a method for fabricating a display panel, in which method a substrate can be prevented from breaking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch input is one of important developments in current display technology. In order to impart a touch input function to a display panel, the touch panel and the display panel are integrated together. Besides, touch devices may be formed on substrates of display panels, in order to reduce overall thickness of the touch display panel and increase the transmission rate. Such touch display panel is generally referred to as “on-cell touch display panel”. For making an on-cell touch liquid crystal display panel, for example, color filters are formed on a surface of the substrate in advance, and thereafter touch devices are formed on another surface of the substrate. However, the color filters already formed on the substrate tend to be damaged during the formation of touch devices, leading to a poor yield. Besides, the substrate, such as glass substrate, must has a thickness of 0.4 millimeters (mm) or greater, for avoiding breaking. Since there are devices on both surfaces of the substrate, it is not allowed for the substrate to be thinned by a subsequent thinning process to meet a demand for a thin type display panel. Furthermore, if the substrate is warped during the double-side fabricating process, the substrate will tend to break or mal-alignment will tend to occur.